


you made the darkness fade

by izurulovesboats



Series: first requests from tumblr [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, M/M, creeper explosion, strife's afraid of the dark, will has a panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: “Strife, are you feeling alright?”





	you made the darkness fade

**Author's Note:**

> first request owo

Inside the cave system, Parvis held his torch up to the rock wall, sighing as he doesn’t see anything, “God, I’d die for some ore. Would be nice.”

 

“If you say so. It’s not like you have millions and millions of ore in that awful sorting system of yours.” Strife sighs, “And would you stop waving that thing around? You could set something on fire. Set it down, at least.” 

 

“It’s functional!” Parv whines, “And it’s my last torch, but fine.” He huffs as he places the torch on the wall, it illuminating the cave only a few feet ahead, revealing a dip in the regular cave and into a chasm. 

 

Will notices the dark abyss, silently afraid of what could lie down there. Sure, he has an atomic disassembler, and by all means, his jetpack wasn’t  _ nothing,  _ but he really didn’t want to go down there. Something deep rooted. He really didn’t appreciate the genetic nyctophobia that he just can’t seem to shake. “A-Are you sure we need to go down there? We could just.. come back later.”

 

“..Since when are you one to back out of something like this?” Parv sighs, “Strife, are you feeling alright?”

 

In response, Strife pulls off a scoff, “I’m fine. I’m just saying, Parv, you’re out of torches. We should go before we get—“ As a few rocks fall down from the ceiling and crackle against the floor, Strife flinches, glancing around for the location of the noise before he spots it and sighs, “..g-get lost.” 

 

Parv raises an eyebrow at this, completely deadpan. He’s had to confront Will about his actual feelings before, it’s not an unfamiliar occurrence. He can tell he’s panicked, but.. about what? “Will, be straight with me. Are you okay?” 

 

“I—“ Before he can continue, a hiss is heard nearby. Before he can get his disassembler out, he carefully shoves Parvis out of the way of the now incoming blast. 

 

Strife got the blunt of the creeper, but he seems to be fine. It’s only when he tries to take a step forward that he falls flat on his face, a muffled cry of pain escaping him. Parvis is almost immediately up on his feet and helping him up from his face and gets him sitting on the floor, leaning against the curved wall of the cave. “Y-You didn’t have to do that..” 

 

Strife smiles, trying his best not to get shaken up over the fact that now that he sees his leg, it’s bleeding. Badly. Luminescent green bleeding through what's left of the fabric on his leg tends to shake him up a bit more than he’d like, and he shakily inhales, “I-It’s just a scraped-up leg. I’ll be fine.” 

 

Parvis was shaking, hard. Will shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t have. Since Parv is already so advanced in blood magic, he’d recover almost immediately. He can’t think straight at all. “Are you smiling, or is that a grimace?” He nervously chuckles, glancing from the leg to Strife as he plops himself down beside the leg, “I can’t tell the difference.” 

 

As Strife was about to say something, he quietly curses as another wave of pain hits his leg, his glamour finally fading as he takes a breath, “Look, Alex, I’m not going to die. I’ve— F-Fuck, I’ve been through worse.” 

 

“ _ Worse?!”  _ Parv exclaims, stuttering for words as his panic increases, “I-I—“ 

 

“Stop.” Will nods his head towards the communicator on Parv’s belt, “I know w-we aren’t the only ones awake. G-Get someone to help. A-And while you do that,” he bites his lip to prevent himself from crying out again, taking another slow and steady inhale, “Put your head on my chest. Focus on my heartbeat. I’m not going to die here, okay, Alex?” 

 

Parvis nods, moving closer to the alien and gently leaning against his chest, his heart unknowingly being the steady thud of reassurance that he needed. As he pulled out his communicator and alerted Xephos, he puts it away. “Will?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Can we chill when we get home?” 

 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll be able to do anything else.” 


End file.
